


Haikyuu omegaverse requests

by Haikyuu_pisskink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_pisskink/pseuds/Haikyuu_pisskink
Summary: A booklet of haikyuu omegaverse requests!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Haikyuu omegaverse requests

Hey everyone! 

This is my second booklet of requests, and I wanted to try something different! 

This booklet will be for haikyuu!! Omegaverse requests! 

I'll pretty much do any kink, with the stipulation that it's in the omegaverse universe! 

My other booklet is piss kink requests, so of course I can take piss kink requests over here! However anything that included piss or scat will be posted over there! 

Before we start, I politely ask that you do not read, interact, or put in a request on this story if you are under 18 of age. I'm an adult and interacting with minors makes me uncomfortable. 

These will be short one or two shots and will basically be porn without plot. Please be aware of that. If you're unsure if I'll do a request, ask and I can tell you! Don't be shy about putting in a request:) 

FORGOT TO PUT THIS HERE, PLEASE DO NOT REQUEST FICS WITH UNDERAGE CHARACTERS! TIME SKIP WITH OR WITHOUT AU IS FINE BUT PLEASE DONT REQUEST FICS WITH HIGH SCHOOL CHARACTERS UNLESS THEY ARE 18 OR OVER!!

I can do! 

-mating/scenting  
-knotting, cumming inside  
-pregnancy/ pregnancy kink  
-breeding kinks  
-milking  
-toys  
-piss/scat (posted elsewhere)  
-diapers (posted elsewhere)  
-mpreg  
-pet play  
-consentual non consent  
-etc

I WONT do 

-vore  
-excessive gore/blood kink  
-character death  
-birth scenes  
-underage characters  
-acctual non-con 

Please comment your request down below and I'll try and get back to you asap! 

Ty!

-HPK


End file.
